Harry Potter Goes To Disney
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends and a few enemies are in for the time of their lives when they go on a magical vacation to the mysterious land called Disney World that Harry had seen in an advertisement. After hurridly flying down to Florida the group rides every ride, eats every type food, and do everything they can.


Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Disney World, or anything else mentioned below.

Sixteen-year-old, Harry Potter was reading a "The Daily Prophet" when he saw it and his life changed. "It" was an advertisement for half-off deodorant at the local supermarket in Hogsmeade. Harry was so shocked at this outlandish discovery of amazingness that he dropped the newspaper and as he picked it up again another not so amazing advertisement caught his eye. It was an advertisement for a strange place called Disney World located in a strange place called "Orlando, Florida". Harry had failed Geography whenever he went to Muggle school and assumed "Orlando, Florida" was located in Japan.

-Flashback-

"That's...Russia," said a nine year old Harry pointing at South America.

-End of flashback-

"Hmmm," Harry said aloud to no one, "That sounds like an interesting place to go. We should go there on vacation this year instead of going to that cave like last year!"

"Yeah!" shouted Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Lupin, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Hagrid, Neville, and many other people who Harry was friends with as they jumped out from behind a statue.

"Holy poop!" exclaimed Fred suddenly noticing the great deal in the newspaper, "Half-priced deodorant!"

Everyone that was in the room gasped loudly and hurriedly rushed to the supermarket to take part of the great half-priced deodorant sale and the teachers let them because the group was going to Hogsmeade for a good cause. Some of the kids at Hogwarts were quite stinky.

-At the supermarket-

"Look!" said Neville jumping up and down excitedly while pointing at a rack of clothes that were labeled "hats", "A hat rack!"

Everyone in the strange group that had gone to the supermarket squealed excitedly and rushed to the hats. Unfortunately, the rack was mislabeled and the "hats" were actually pants. But everyone in the group believed the label and they each bought a pair of pants along with a stick of deodorant. As they exited the supermarket they put their newly bought "hats" on their heads and strutted off towards the Hogwarts castle.

-Back at Hogwarts-

"You know what I just noticed?" asked a random member of the group.

No one replied to the random member of the group.

"There isn't a Slytherin in our group!"

Everyone froze and glanced at the random member of the group whose name was actually Bob.

"...What?" Bob asked whenever he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"We should get a Slytherin in our group so we can have at least one person from each house on our trip," Luna said dreamily.

"Wait!" Harry said, "I have a better idea! We should get a Slytherin in our group so we can have at least one person from each house on our trip!"

"Wait a second...," Luna said.

"That's a great idea, Harry!"

"Yeah, Harry, you're a genius!"

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"You are so incredibly smart, Harry!"

"I think you might be smarter than Hermione!" Dean said.

"...No," Hermione said in reply to Dean's statement.

"You're like Dumbledore-super smart!"

-Five minuets later-

The group was now situated in front of the door to the Slytherin common room. After a few moments of guessing the passwords ("We are better than you", "Money", "We are not all Death Eaters," and "Pure blood") they finally stumbled upon the right password ("We're All In This Together") and the door swung open.

The group charged into the room courageously- or as courageously as they could be with pants on their heads and sticks of deodorant their hands. The Slytherins that were sitting in the common room looked at the people who had broken into their common room in shock.

"I didn't think the people from other houses were this weird!" a first year said with wide eyes.

"I didn't know that the people from the other houses were this weird," Draco Malfoy replied staring at the pants that were on the heads of everyone in the group.

"I see you've notice our hats, Malfoy. We look good, don't we?" Harry said while Ron posed like a model on the runway behind him.

Draco just stared.

"I'm going to take your silence as a 'yes'. Anyway we are here to get one-," Harry said before getting cut off.

"Young man and woman to participate in 74th annual Hunger Games!" broke in Luna.

"Like I was saying, we are here to get a few of you to go on a trip with us to a place called 'Disney World'. Would anyone like to volunteer to go?" Harry finished.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" a girl said bursting out of the crowd of Slytherins.

Luna clapped approvingly.

After the girl no one else broke through the crowd to volunteer and the girl disappeared back into the crowd.

"I was afraid this was going to happen," Ron said dramatically, "Looks like we'll have to go with Plan B."

"Plan B?" asked Neville, "Did we even talk about a 'Plan B'? I don't even think we had a Plan A."

"Not Plan B! We can't do Plan B! It's too dangerous!" Hermione said worriedly.

"What the heck is Plan B?" repeated Neville.

"Are we really going through with it? Is Plan B ago?"

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what Plan B is?"

"We must...go through with it," Harry said firmly.

Hannah Abbot fainted.

"On my mark! 3...2...1... GO!" Harry said.

Everyone suddenly burst out into song when Harry said "Go". The idea of Plan B was to get the Slytherins to start singing with them, but it didn't work. Plan B might have actually worked had everyone been singing the same song, but no one was.

"I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD," Lupin was singing.

"IS THIS THE LITTLE BOY I CARRIED?" sang Sirius at the top of his lungs.

"TONIGHT, WE ARE YOUNG!" sang Ginny.

"TONIGHT TONIGHT. THERE'S A PARTY ON THE ROOFTOP, TOP OF THE WORLD," said Fred.

"I LIKE IT LIKE THAT! HEY, WINDOWS DOWN, CHILLING WITH THE RADIO ON!" sang George.

"SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW! WAY UP HIGH!" sang Luna who had somehow managed to get an owl into a dog costume in five seconds flat.

"Woof," said the owl lacking enthusiasm.

"OH, I COULD TELL YA WHY. THE OCEAN'S NEAR THE SHORE!" sang Ron.

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RUNNING ROUND LEAVING SCARS!" Harry sang.

"ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED-UP KICKS!" sang Justin.

"I WILL FLY. CHASE THE WIND AND TOUCH THE SKY!" sang Hermione.

"HEY, I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY!" sang Harry changing from his song from earlier.

"MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU!" sang Lee.

"BRIGHT YOUNG WOMEN. READY TO STAND," sang Harry changing from his song from earlier again.

"SEE I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR YOU TO CALL ME BABY!" sang Hannah who had woken up from fainting earlier.

Everyone else was singing a different song while the Slytherins and Neville just stared at them with strange expressions on their faces. Suddenly, the group stopped singing and looked at their audience. No one said anything.

"Whoever goes with them will be called a hero forever whenever they return," promised a Slytherin girl to the rest of the Slytherins.

"I'll go!" announced Draco proudly standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips as if posing for a poster, "And when I return we shall build a statue of moi! MWHAHAHAHAH!"

The Slytherins didn't reply-probably because they were too busy being thankful that they weren't going to have to go with the strange group that had pants on their heads and were holding sticks of deoderant.

"Good-bye, Draco, we'll be sure to hold a memorial for you!"

"Draco, Can I have your broomstick?"

"No one thinks you're going to make it back, Draco."

"Make sure you send letters to us."

"What do you want us to engrave on your tombstone?"

Farewells like this continued until the group got out of the common room and into the hallway.

"Good thing we bought extra hats and sticks of deodorant," George said happily.

George placed the "hat" on top of Draco's head and handed him the stick of deodorant. Draco looked at these items and said with a sense of heavy glumness, "Why did I agree to this again?"

A/N Hi! I've never written a spoof/parody/humor-fic in this type of way it's usually written out like a script so I'm not sure how well I did with this one...

I hope you guys enjoyed it though! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
